Cathaya Grooves
Cathaya Grooves is a tribute who belongs to Biel1458. Please refrain from using this tribute without permission. If you do wish to use this tribute, leave the owner a message. Her district partner is Firstname Lastname. The two do not need to be submitted into Hunger Games together, or in a special order. Information Name: 'Cathaya Grooves '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''7 '''Gender: '''Female '''Personality: '''Cathaya is witty and competent, and is likely to be the most determined person you'll ever come across. She is also brave and intuitive, and unafraid of challenging an oponnent in order to ensure survival. She has strong and independent survivalist instincts due to her difficult past and is good at thinking outside the box. She is not socially adept and has a hard time making new friends due to the emotional strain on her life which has made her harsh and rude towards other people. She is more concerned about feeding her family than being social and pleasant, making her awkward around people. Often, she will react first and ask questions later, however she is careful enough to avoid an early death. Even though she can sometimes be a bit self-centered and self-reliant, she does have noble traits, protecting those she loves. Nevertheless, she is a fiercely determined and resourceful fighter and was reasonably easy to underestimate due to her looks and way of acting. She is almost always in disagreement with authority figures and likes to use her own resources when it comes to survival. '''Weapons: ' 'Appearance: '''Cathaya has a long black hair which she normally pulls back into a braid, olive skin and hazel eyes. She is small in stature and thin for her age, as she was generally malnourished because of her District's poverty. She is thus possibly one of the smallest tributes in her Games, but due to her outdoor life, she is strong for her size. She has a smooth, curvaceous body and barely has any hips. Her black hair falls down her back in glossy strands when untied, and she can be considered somewhat attractive. Her eyebrows are quite messy, and her face is rather plump. She has a small, nearly flushed nose and thin lips. '''Backstory: ' '''Reasons for Winning: Strengths: ' '''Weaknesses: ' '''Alliance: Height: Fears: Token: Family Gallery Cedar Grooves.png|Cedar Grooves - Father Aspen Grooves.png|Aspen Grooves - Brother Teak Grooves.png|Teak Grooves - Brother Ashara Grooves.png|Maple Grooves - Mother (deceased) Games Information *Games I *Games II *Games III Etymology Cathaya is a plant situated in the family Pinaceae and has one known living species, Cathaya argyrophylla. Its leaves are needle-like and long, having ciliate margins when young, and grow around the stems in a spiral pattern. The cones are about three centimeters long, with twenty to twenty-five scales, each scale bearing two winged seeds. Grooves are woorworking tools used for a range of purposes in cabinet making and other woodworking fields. Typically, grooves are used to house the panels in frame and panel construction and the bottoms of drawers. Trivia Category:Females Category:16 year olds Category:District 7 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Biel1458's tributes Category:Unfinished